Vehicles may be configured for completely or partially autonomous/automated operation. A vehicle thus configured will automatically execute certain driving operations in accordance with one or more pre-defined control schemes, without input from the vehicle occupant. From the perspective of a vehicle occupant, it is sometimes desirable for the occupant to be able to affect autonomous vehicle control for purposes of enhancing ride quality. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a vehicle control system and method which enables implementation of occupant ride quality feedback during autonomous operation of the vehicle.